Harry Potter Y El Baúl Del Tiempo
by uzumaki-kun
Summary: Ha sido un año de revelación para Harry, lineas han sido trazadas, amistades cuestionadas y Voldemort esta de regreso. Harry se da cuenta de muchas cosas y una carta de Gringotts complicara las cosas para bien.


Harry Potter y El Baúl del tiempo.

 _ **Señor Potter.**_

 _ **Por este medio le informamos que se solicitad su imprescindible presencia hoy a las 2:30 de esta tarde para cumplir con la última petición de la difunta Lady Lily Potter. Nosotros, Gringotts, le hemos adquirido un translador que se activara a las 2:25 de esta misma tarde.**_

 _ **Cordialmente,**_

 _ **Hardbone.**_

 _ **Director de cuentas Gringotts.**_

 _ **Gringotts Banco mágico.**_

Harry se quedo viendo la carta que supuestamente había sido enviado por el banco mágico con mucha sospecha. Se le encontraba raro que después de tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico y con tantas visitas al banco nunca se le había hablado de esto, de hecho le parece sospechoso que sus padres no hayan dejado algún testamento, sin embargo sus padres eran jóvenes cuando lo tuvieron, apenas 20 años y de la casa de Gryffindor, quizás ellos, a pesar de la guerra, nunca pensaron que les llegaría la muerte a tan temprana edad, lamentablemente.

Sin embargo, se preguntaba porque los goblin esperaron hasta este momento tan conveniente con la resurrección de vordemort para mandarle esta carta. Quizás sea una trampa del mago oscuro aunque lo dudaba porque aunque a pesar de lo que muchas personas piensen Harry Potter no es un tonto. El aprendido que los magos purasangre ven a las otras personas por debajo de ellos incluso entre ellos. Draco Malfoy es un gran ejemplo de eso, el es chico más arrogante que ha conocido en toda su vida, no hay que pensar mucho en que su padre, el mortífero, es de igual o peor de arrogante que su hijo. Por lo tanto la idea que los grandes fanáticos del mundo mágico usasen este medio para atraparlo es muy improbable.

Harry suspiro desde la vieja e incomodad cama donde estaba acostado, cosa que ha estado haciendo mucho en los últimos tiempos. Este años ha sido una locura para el joven Potter y la ha ayudado a darse cuenta de muchas cosas que ha ignorado desde su entrada al mundo mágico. Muchas cosas que él no ha querido aceptar como verdad ahora han forzado razón en su mente. Su deseo de ser Harry solo Harry al parecer es imposible. Todo comenzó cuando su nombre salió del cáliz de fuego, desde ese momento todo comenzó a empeorar, líneas fueron trazadas y Harry descubrió quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos cuando Ron quien el pensó que nunca lo iba a traicionar le dio la espalda y se unió al gran grupo de estudiantes que trataron de hacerle la vida un infierno durante ese año. Muchas de las personas que Harry compartió y pensó que eran amigos creyeron que él era un mentiroso y que solo quería llamar la atención.

A Harry le dolió mucha la traición de los estudiantes que considero amigos pero más la de Ron, él y Harry han sido mejores amigos desde el primer año, compartiendo aventuras peligrosas y sus mejores momentos. Harry lo consideraba un hermano, su mejor amigo pero ahora Harry no sabía que pensar. Para Harry Potter alguien que no ha tenido la mejores de las infancias y hasta llegar a Hogwarts no había conocido el placer de llamar a alguien amigo, ser traicionado por Ron le ha dejado con un mal sabor en la boca.

El sabia que Ron era una persona egoísta y celosa pero a Harry no le importaba porque él era su amigo pero nunca pensó que lo abandonaría en el momento que más le necesitaba. Una amistad así Harry James Potter no la quería. Por otro lado Hermione Granger ha demostrado ser mejor amiga de lo que él pensaba.

Hermione.

Harry desde el baile de Yule comenzó a ver Hermione de una forma muy diferente. Para el ella siempre ha sido su amiga, el no la veía como una chica sino mas como una buena amiga, pero desde ese día se ha dado cuenta que ella es más que una amiga, ella es una chica, una muy bella. Nunca había pensado de esa manera pero el tiempo que pasaron juntos en una de las salas abandonadas de Hogwarts entrenando el comenzó a conocerla más afondo y descubrió lo que estaba escondido.

Harry nunca pensó en verla de una forma romántica para el ella era como su hermana pero como puede saber cómo se siente tener una hermana si nunca la ha tenido. No había duda que Hermione tenía un lugar importante en su corazón quizás sea amor pero como saberlo, Sea lo que sea Harry estaba atraído a Hermione Granger.

Por esa razón Harry se siente culpable por no haber sido mejor amigo para ella el tercer año, por no haber dado su apoyo en muchas de las discusiones que ella tubo con Ron y por ignorarla cuando ella le entrego su escoba mágica a la profesora Mcgonagall sin su permiso no viendo que ella solo estaba preocupada por él y no quería que le sucediera nada. Ella siempre ha estado para él dándoles consejos para ser mejor estudiante y hacer las tareas solo para ser ignorado por él y Ron. Estaba avergonzado de su nivel académico y de no tratar de superarse ahora que estaba libre de los Dursleys, todos dicen los grandioso que fueron sus padres en Hogwarts y aunque no lo dijeran el podía ver que muchos esperaban más del. A veces se preguntaba si sus padres estarían orgullosos de él, quizás no.

Remus y Sirius incluso lo han mirado extraño pero lo descartan conociendo el tratamiento de los Dursleys a su persona. El no se imaginaba a sus padres mirando con ese rostro de orgullo y felicidad como los padres de Cedric.

Harry jadeo un poco y seco rápidamente las lagrimas que salían sin permiso de sus ojos. "Cedric..." Murmuro penosamente aun le dolía la muerte de él, si tan solo el no hubiera sido tan honorable y no hubiera compartido el premio, Cedric aun estuviera vivo y disfrutando sus vacaciones con sus padres y novia.

Harry sabia que él no tenía la culpa, el solo estaba hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor, compartir el premio con el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts era lo más sensato además el no quería el estúpido premio, el solo quería que terminara todo, sin embargo Voldemort no estaba de acuerdo.

Cedric tan joven y con un futuro brillante por delante ahora se encontraba enterrado varios pies bajo tierra para nunca salir. Si tan solo pudiera viajar en el tiempo sin embargo Harry mismo sabía que era imposible.

Le lanzo una mirada al viejo reloj en la pared y vio que solo tenía 25 minutos para prepararse tiempo para una rápida ducha. El abrió su baúl y rápidamente saco la mejor ropa que tenia cual no era la gran cosa tan solo eran unos zapatos que le había regalado Hermione, unos viejo pantalón y una camisa cortesía de Molly Weasly. No era gran cosa pero suponía que era suficiente para esta supuesta reunión.

20 minutos después Harry estaba listo para salir. Apretó su varita y agarro fuertemente la carta pronto brillo un poco en luz azul y sintió como era succionado en un tubo como aquella vez para ver la copa del mundo de Quidditch. Sintió como era lanzado al piso y sintió la nauseas sin embargo descarto todo eso y rápidamente se puso de pies con varita en mano temiendo lo peor.

"Bienvenido a Gringotts Banco de Magos, Señor Potter." Harry rápidamente volteo y para su alivio se encontró con un goblin que lo miraba con desdén y con una mueca, de seguro nada feliz de recibirlo. "Mi nombre es Raknarock y lo llevare a la sala de Testamentos, sígame." Ordeno el goblin.

Harry mientras tanto solo atino un "he" antes de seguir al goblin que a pesar de poca estatura caminaba muy rápido. Se fijo que no había mucha gente y nadie había notado su llegada, gracias a Merlín. No sabía que haría si era descubierto, así que acelero su paso y escondió su cicatriz con su pelo.

Pronto llegaron a un pasillo largo donde solo se encontraba una puerta al final de él. Raknarock toco la puerta. "Entra!" se escucho un gruñido desde adentro y el goblin la abrió. Dentro se encontraba un goblin detrás de un escritorio se podía notar desde lejos que este goblin era muy importante por la forma en que viste y por los muchos artefactos extraños que se encontraban en la oficina.

"Déjanos Raknarock." Gruño entre diente dientes el goblin. Raknarock asintió con una mueca y rápidamente cerró la puerta antes de que Harry le agradeciera. "Señor tome asiento." Dijo señalando a la silla que se encontraba un poco apartada del escritorio pero enfrente.

Harry nerviosamente tomo los pasos y se sentó en la un poco incomoda silla. "Gracias, Señor..." El goblin solo gruño provocando que Harry se pusiera más nervioso que antes.

"Mi nombre es Hardbone Director de Banco, señor Potter." Gruño gravemente el Goblin, mirando a Harry con ojos oscuro como la noche que gritaba maldad. "Señor Potter déjeme decirle que Gringotts Banco de Magos no está muy feliz con usted."

Harry lo miro sorprendido y asustado. "P-pero porque señor!? que hecho?!" grito Harry.

"Nada! señor Potter! Nada! y ese el problema!" Exclamo el goblin golpeando con fuerza la mesa asiendo que Harry saltara y llevara su mano a la varita cual apretó con fuerza. El goblin entrecerró sus ojos. "No se haga, Señor Potter. Usted y yo sabemos de lo que estoy hablando."

Harry negó rápidamente de un lado al otro. Estaba confundido! este goblin estaba loco! Loco! "No, no, no sé de qué me está hablando! Señor Hardbone! Por favor sea mas especifico!" Demando Harry.

Hardbone miro al Potter con ojos entrecerrado y lo miro a los ojos fijamente. Lo que él iba hacer era un crimen entre humanos y más severo entre goblin pero sentía una necesidad insoportable por saber si este niño estaba diciendo la verdad. Con cautela y precisión para un goblin de su edad, uso magia telepática algo muy parecida a la Legeremancia de los humanos solo que más fina y cautelosa. Con un empujón entro a la cabeza del Potter y solo su edad y entrenamiento le permitió ocultar la sorpresa que se llevo. Este chico, futuro líder de una de las fortunas más grandes y de una de las familias más importantes y antigua del mundo mágico, era un total ignorante de-de de todo!

El goblin suspiro profundo y se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente. "Le creo, señor Potter. Lamentablemente hay mucho que discutir." Dijo el director con una mano en la cabeza. "Creo, Señor Potter, que usted es ignorante de muchas cosas que se le debió haber explicado. No sé qué paso y no me importa, nosotros no somos el Ministerio de Magia somos un banco y lo único que nos importa es mantener el oro fluyendo pero en esta ocasión hare excepción." Explico.

Harry solo asintió estaba confundido, de la única forma que ha estado desde que llego. No sabía que pensar pero tenía la corazonada de que el debía escuchar lo que este goblin iba a decir.

Hardbone miro seriamente a Harry." Primero, señor Potter, tiene que saber que usted viene de una familia muy poderosa sea política como monetariamente. Su familia tiene el rango más alto en la sociedad mágica, existen cinco categorías; Noble casa, Ancestral casa, Noble y Ancestral casa, Mas Noble y ancestral casa y por último se encuentra Más noble y Mas Ancestral casa cual es su rango. Esto no es solo un titulo señor Potter, no, es mucho más que eso. Los Potter son de las pocas casas que existen desde los tiempos de Merlín. Una casa no se vive tanto tiempo sin invertir, debe saber que su fortuna es inmensa. Su casa tiene más de 1500 años activa y durante ese tiempo muchos de los Lords Potter han invertido con la ayuda de sus esposas, cada una de ellas han sido muy inteligentes y audaz en los negocios."

"Cada uno de los Lords Potter se ha dado la tarea de aumentar esta fortuna, dando favores y aumentado el poder de la casa en el mundo mágico. Tanto poder que si usted quisiera pudiera darle un buen golpe a la economía del país, pedir favores que eliminaría familias, entre muchas cosas más. Tiene que saber que Gringotts se toma muy seriamente su trabajo para mantener este dinero fluyendo y con la ayuda de los Potter aumentando. Por lo tanto tenemos un protocolo que se debe seguir al punto de la letra, hace tres años murió el administrador de las cuentas Potter por vieja edad y nadie ha podido tomar el lugar de su puesto sin la aprobación de usted siendo el ultimo Potter, Señor Potter. En su segundo año le mandamos una carta pero la respuesta nunca llego, le dimos tiempo pero usted nunca se intereso pero ya no podía aguantarme mas sin embargo ahora ya tengo respuesta." Explico el goblin, quizás dijo de mas pero lo descarto rápidamente el no dijo nada que el Señor Potter no va a escuchar.

Harry por su lado estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, claro el tenia dinero y mucho pero nunca pensó que tanto. Pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue lo de que aprendió de su familia, en un minuto aprendió mas de los Potter que todos los años en Hogwarts, el quería enojarse porque nadie le digo nada pero noto con vergüenza que la culpa la tenía el, él nunca tuvo interés en aprender sobre los Potter tan solo unas cuantas historias de su padre y madre pero ahora sabía que era más que eso, más profundo.

Harry iba a preguntar mas pero el goblin alzo la mano." Señor Potter, se que quiere saber más de su familia pero no es mi lugar, ni tengo el tiempo para explicarle cada aspecto de su familia. No se moleste, se que en la bodega principal encontrara toda la información incluso la que yo no sé. Le recuerdo que no puede tomar dinero de esa bodega hasta que sea mayor, reconocido por la magia y el ministro o tomar el puesto de Lord Potter cual normalmente no le es disponible hasta ser mayor de edad pero como usted es el último de su línea puede reclamar su liderazgo un año antes. Entendido?"

Harry asintió." He, hum, señor Hardbone, dice que puede encontrar información en la bodega principal Potter, me pregunto cómo puedo llegar haya?" Pregunto Harry, él quería saber más de su familia, saber de su linaje quizás hay pueda encontrar las repuestas de preguntas nunca hechas.

El goblin rodo sus ojos. "Es el mismo proceso de cuándo va a retirar el dinero de su bodega personal solo pida que lo lleve a la Bodega desea y será llevado." Explico con suspiro. "Ahora para seguir debe elegir un goblin capacitado para que esté a cargo de su cuenta, al tiempo él le explicara a fondo su finanzas y propiedades. Puede elegir de esta lista." Dijo el Director pasando una lista de goblin.

Harry la tomo pero ya tenía en mente a alguien que pensaba que estaba capacitado para este deber. "Quisiera a Griphook que sea quien esté a cargo de mis cuentas, que crees?" Griphook fue el primer goblin que le atendió cuando entro por primera vez al mundo mágico y se ha huerto un habito que él sea quien le atendiese cada vez que viene, Harry estaba seguro que Griphook es el único Goblin amable de todo el banco.

Hardbone lo miro curioso." Interesante decisión señor Potter, me podría decir porque él?"

"Bueno Griphook fue el primer goblin en atenderme y desde ese momento siempre he pedido por él. El es un poco diferente a los otros, no sé." Harry se encogió los hombres, claro era más que eso pero no quería dar explicación.

Hardbone asintió lentamente."Interesante." Susurro pero estaba sonriendo internamente, estaba más que contento como no estarlo si Griphook, su hijo de su quinta mujer y el más pequeño de todos va a estar en cargado de manejar las finanzas de una de las familias más importantes y ricas de todo el mundo mágico. Ahora su clan va a estar en un nivel más alto que los otros y al mismo que muchos grandes clanes, sin duda alguna Griphook será su hijo favorito a partir de hoy." Griphook es buena selección, señor Potter. El esta mas que capacitado."

Harry noto un poco de orgullo en la voz del goblin quizás sea un familiar o discípulo pero no importaba Griphook es la mejor elección y aun poco de familiarísimo entre ellos.

Hardbone tomo un baúl encogido que estaba en una mesa al lado. "Lady Potter dejo instrucciones muy exactas unos días antes de morir me pidió personalmente entregarle este baúl personalmente. Se me encargo entregárselo al comienzo del verano de su cuarto año a quinto año, junto a ello esta carta. Le recomiendo leer la carta cuando este en un lugar privado."

Harry tomo la carta y el baúl, estaba ansioso de saber lo que se encontraba en el baúl y que decía la carta. Sus manos temblaban con tan solo saber que en sus manos se encontraba lo que quizás sea la última carta de su madre y escrito para él.

"Gringotts le entregara un translador que lo llevara al lugar donde activo el pasado, tiene que conservarlo porque en cinco días a la misma hora volverá a activarse para traerlo de huerta para que pueda reunirse con Griphook y ver todas sus cuentas."Dijo Hardbone entregándole una moneda con el símbolo del banco.

Harry la tomo la moneda. "Gracias Señor Hardbone."

El goblin solo gruño y lo despidió con una mano. Harry asintió y se encontró con Raknarock quien le señalo que lo siguiera. Pronto llegaron al lugar donde llego al principio. "Este es un punto de translador y aparición del banco, Señor Potter. Solo aquí puede la gente transportase." Dijo el goblin señalando varios círculos y a varios guardias que estaban pegados a la pared cuales Harry no había visto cuando llego.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a el circulo mas cercano, tomo la moneda y antes de que dijera algo sintió ser succionado en un tubo y cayó en su habitación en la casa de sus tíos.

Harry sintió nauseas y gruño." Merlín! como odio los transladores."

...

Bueno hay esta el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia y es de Harry Potter! Espero que les hay gustado y **dejen sus comentarios**. Sé que no soy buen escritor ni nada por el estilo pero intento lo mejor que puedo al escribir esta historia, así que sean buenos conmigo.


End file.
